Mobile wireless communication systems, such as an analog portable telephone, PDC (Personal Digital Cellular) and PHS (Personal Handyphone System), which execute mobile communications outdoors using a microwave frequency band and quasi-microwave frequency band are becoming popular. Wireless communication systems, such as cordless telephones, which use a milliwave frequency band have been proposed and their studies and developments are underway.
In wireless communication between mobile units and between a stationary unit and a mobile unit using the milliwave frequency band, the microwave frequency band or the quasi-microwave frequency band, e.g., the 2 GHz band, in particular, the status of the propagation path between two often significantly changes as the position of a mobile unit dynamically varies.
In communication in such a frequency band, however, if a communication party is hid behind an obstruction, attenuation by the obstruction occurs. Even in case where the distance between two becomes longer, the distance-originated attenuation is likely to occur. Such attenuation is prominent particularly in the frequency band that is suited for line-of-sight (Line of Sight; LoS) communication.
Therefore, there occurred a problem such that such attenuation would deteriorate the transfer quality and communication itself would become impossible.
The invention has been made to overcome the above-described problem and aims at providing a wireless communication terminal and a wireless communication method which are suitable to be able to ensure communication by carrying out relay even in wireless communication using a frequency band suitable for line-of-sight communication even if an obstruction is present in the path of wirel ss communication and even if the status of the radio wave propagation path dynamically changes, and a computer readable information recording medium in which a program for achieving them is recorded.